


Little Did I Know

by jhengchie



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Caregiver, M/M, Non Sexual Age Regression, Slow Burn, little au, little subspace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-01-15 21:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18507664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhengchie/pseuds/jhengchie
Summary: Little did I knowYutae, Johnkunten, Winil, Dojae, Luwoo, Norenmin, Markhyuck, xiaoyangdery, chenji,Little x Caregiver, Little AU,Due to stress and lack of proper rest, all of the hyung line of NCT and Way V (94-98 liners) regressed and entered their little subspace to cope. It is up to the maknae line (99 – 01 liners) to take care of their hyungs and somehow power through before their impending debut as NCT 2019Part sequel or at least referenced to My Sweet Little Sunshine but not all that happened in is reflected in this story, especially DoJae





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: This is brought to you by a chat with Rinnie and my sis Cellyne. We ended up pairing the dreaies with the hyungs. In all little x caregiver relationship, only luwoo is romantic ^^

 

Taeyong didn’t know how it happened but as he returned to his shared room to sleep, he felt his head aching and his world spinning. There was immense pressure with his group performing well now that SHINee and EXO are in their enlistment stage. The constant meetings with the management to select the songs and concept for the album took a tool on his already tired brain, coming fresh from the world tour. He figured that he could take a rest and sleep it off, but something was really off with him.

 

 

Jaehyun just finished his shower when he entered the room and although he wanted to wake up Taeyong for the older to clean up, he didn’t want to wake up the older knowing that he was dead  tired with all the stuff he was handling as NCT’s acting leader. Sure, Kun was there to help as only the two had been identified as leaders in their growing group, but all Korean promotions fall in the hands of Taeyong. A good sleep would be good for his leader, so he just went to bed and rested his equally tired body.

 

But he couldn’t really do so, not with his mind thinking of what he did wrong to warrant such cold shoulder from Doyoung. He knew the older was avoiding him and just being professional with him, but the reason for it? he was not really sure. It hurts him because Doyoung is a hyung that he trusts so much but can’t seem to hold something decent with like bonding time or just casual hanging out. What did he do wrong?

\--- 

 

 

Kun was not feeling well and even though he was lying between Johnny and Ten after finally having the same schedules, he couldn’t help but feel the anxiousness in his core. The expectations for WayV is quite high as the management wanted to penetrate the Chinese Market more than ever, yet their success wasn’t really quenching those expectations. Kun understood what was at stake and the upcoming 2019 unit being formed is really going to affect his team negatively as they are essentially promoting in Korea but he was assured of the loopholes of the Chinese laws and why WayV had been established in the first place.

 

 

“Sleep baobei.” Ten muttered, holding him tightly and burying his face on the older’s shoulder.

 

 

“Ten’s right baobei.” Johnny said, ruffling Kun’s hair and kissing his temple, making Kun sigh in content.

 

 

“Okay, I will sleep.” Kun said and made himself comfortable in a bed meant for two but is currently being occupied by three, and one of them is a giant.

 

\--- 

 

Yuta should be sleeping by now given that he is an early sleeper, but there have been certain thoughts running through his brain that has been keeping him up for quite some time now, the impending Osaka unit. He had been meeting with the management and he knew the responsibilities that will be given to him once the unit had debuted, yet one of his concerns was leaving 127 temporarily, specifically Taeyong who he had been in a relationship for a couple of years now. He hadn’t told Taeyong about anything at all, he knew the older has a lot to think about and he didn’t want to add to the burden he sighed as he closed his eyes and hopefully, things will get a little better.

 

 

\--- 

 

Johnny watched his two lovers as they slept and sighed. He loved them both and its been really wonderful being with them but it really pained him to miss out on a lot about them given that they are in two different units that rarely interact due to stupid laws bound to restrict freedom of both countries in terms of fair trade. He missed both badly and looking how tired and pressured Kun was, he really wanted to take a bit of the burden from him.

 

 

But he knew that he couldn’t do so much given that in the next 2 years, him, Mark and Jaehyun would spearhead an American unit while Ten would be leading a South East Asian unit to promote SM Indonesia. It really was difficult for them three, connected yet far apart. He wished NCT wasn’t this concept of globalization and domination, he wished he could just have one unit and all of them promote together. But he also knew that NCT system wouldn’t be enforced, the three of them wouldn’t even get a chance to debut.

 

It was really something that bothered Johnny more than he would let on. The lines and screen time? He can live with that, but not being able to debut with his two lovers in a unit, it was a nightmare.

 

 

\---- 

 

Jungwoo looked at the shared bed of Winwin and Taeil and felt guilty. He really was just a substitute and how he was introduced really pissed of the majority of Winwin stans. Jungwoo new his Winwin hyung had nothing against him personally but looking at how happy Taeil was to have Winwin back in his arms, he really can’t help it; he had stood in a way of someone’s happiness. 

 

Jungwoo really felt bad about their situation, and he didn’t really want to replace someone; he knew his place in this industry but sometimes he really wished he hadn’t been included in the 127 unit if it meant he won’t be labelled as a replacement.

 

 

\--- 

 

Sicheng would always want to return to Taeil no matter what everyone else thinks of their dynamics. Taeil knew him best aside from Kun and Yuta, and he only could only confide n the older. Sicheng was frowning as Taeil stared at him and they both knew why, it was written all over his face.

 

 

“You’re leaving.” Sicheng whispered and Taeil sighed.

 

 

“I still have four years Chengie.” Taeil responded.

 

 

“We can’t even spend time together.” Sicheng pouted and Taeil kissed that away.

 

 

“Look on the bright sides, you got more decent lines now.” Taeil tried to pacify the younger who pouted.

 

“I’d rather have no lines and perform next to you than get a whole ass stanza and be an ocean away.” Sicheng uttered, burying his face on Taeil’s neck and inhaling his boyfriend’s scent like a drug.

 

 

“I know baobei, I know.” Taeil tightened his grip on SIcheng and willed himself not to cry because he knows Sicheng would follow after.

 

 

 

\---- 

 

Doyoung would be lying if he said that he wasn’t avoiding Jaehyun. He had been reading comments about them, about how weird their chemistry is, like they hated each other and just forced themselves for fan service. It hurts because although his intentions were true and would give the world to Jaehyun, the reciprocal is not true.

 

 

He sighed and turned to his side, and felt tears fell from his eyes knowing that he had been keeping the sadness inside him. It’s not Jaehyun’s if he doesn’t swing the other way but dismissing Doyoung’s feelings when he told everyone that they are brothers at most really struck a chord at Doyoung’s sensitivity. The past world tour had made it clear what Doyoung is to Jaehyun so with even if it was difficult, Doyoung had to let go and break the illusion that one day, Jaehyun can return his feelings. 

 

 

He closed his eyes and felt a tear fell from his eyes, he’ll make it work eventually.

 

\--- 

 

Ten had been feeling small and vulnerable ever since he had the surgery for his knee. It has been an up and down dealing with SM’s shit but this was his dream and he will pursue it. He had been thrilled with the offer of Leading the South East Asian unit of NCT but he had his issues to deal with. He was having self esteem issues since Way V because he is not at all confident of himself after being attacked on the bare minimum that he did. It’s not surprising to have anti fans but Ten was sensitive to begin with and if Johnny or Kun had never wxisted and took him in, he could’ve fallen to depression. 

 

This is a side that he don’t want people to know but thankfully, Hendery who had been his best friend since he started learning Chinese, had helped him every step of the way; even helping him with his relationship issues and cheering him on.

 

Ten would have had left Johnny and Kun as he viewed himself the third wheel but Hendery, bless his brother from another mother, had sat him down and told him bluntly about how polyamory worked and how he, Yangyang and Xiaojun are working through it despite the hardships they are getting into. Ten had smiled and hugged Hendery at that time and believed that age is not a measure of maturity.

 

But here he is, wrapped in Kun and Johnny’s hand weighed on his torso, thinking of how he could be better for them and how to not disappoint them. He felt really small and irrelevant, and when he did succumbed to tiredness, all he wanted was cuddles and kisses.

 

 

 

\---- 

Mark had been hungry and he knew by this time, Taeyong and maybe Kun had already prepared breakfast for the and he could take some to bring to the Dreamies dorm. But as soon as he was out of Renjun and Haechan’s room, he was greeted with Renjun coming out from Jeno’s room.

 

“I’m going to the 127 dorm for breakfast.” Mark said and Renjun nodded.

 

“We’ll come, let me just drag those two from the bed.” Renjun said and Mark nodded and returned to the room to wake Donghyuck up and Jisung too, the kids need their breakfast as much as he does. 

 

He then received a text from Lucas who was asking he was in the 127 dorm. He called up the friend and Lucas’ husky voice greeted him.

 

 

“I’m at the Dreams but I’m going there now.” Mark informed Lucas who sighed.

 

 

“I’m going there too. I’ve been calling Jungwoo hyung but he’s not picking up. I tried calling Kung e but still not picking up.” Lucas said and Mark chuckled.

 

 

“Round up the gang, we’ll have breakfast at 127, I am sure Taeyong hyung and Kun hyung would be more than willing to cook for us. Stop by a mart or something, there may not have enough for all 21 of us.” Mark said and Lucas agreed before hanging up.

 

 

“We’ve got some left over kimchi and rice in the fridge, I’ll pack those up. Already called Chenle, he’s coming over, and his mom already ordered food to be delivered at the dorm.” Renjun informed Mark who nodded, Chenle’s mom really loves NCT that much to go the extra length.

 

 

“I am not going unless Chenle is going!” They heard Jisung protested against Donghyuck who stormed out into the living room.

 

 

“Chenle is coming.” Renjun informed Jisung who did a 360 and quickly pulled on a coat, the fall season is about to shift to winter and they need to bundle up.

 

 

The Dream and Wayv members met at the lobby and took separate elevators due to their numbers. Chenle had caught up with the WayV member just as the doors were about to close and the Chinese maknae was received with hugs from his gege. The groups reconvened in front of the door and Mark punched in the code to let them all in. The dorm was really silent and it felt wrong for the younger ones because usually at this time, Yuta or Jaehyun would be up and exercising, or Johnny having his coffee while he edits his JCC videos. It was really odd and it got odder as Lucas knocked and entered Jungwoo’s shared room. 

 

 

They heard a cry and Lucas ran back to get Renjun who was confused but once he was inside the bedroom, his blood ran cold and looked at Lucas warily.

 

 

“Juwoo stwarted it!!!!” Sicheng shouted and Jungwoo who was curled in a ball by his bed shook his head.

 

 

“Awppwa nooooo! Juwoo a gwood boy!” Jungwoo then ran to Lucas and wrapped his arm around the taller and buried his nose on Lucas.

 

 

“No! bwabwa! Juwoo shouted at mwe!” Sicheng ran to Renjun who took the older and sat him on the bed where Taeil stirred and blinked at the two on his bed. 

 

 

“Bwabwa?” Taeil blinked at Renjun. ‘Where is Awpa?” Taeil asked and Renjun didn’t know what to answer making Taeil tear up and cry loudly, effectively waking up Yuta who looked at the three crying roommates and started crying himself. 

 

 

“Are you all right?” Jaemin entered the room and as soon as he spotted Lucas hugging a crying Jungwoo, Renjun trying to pacify a crying Sicheng, Taeil crying on his bed and Yuta silently looking at him with tear stained face, it brought a fear in the younger.

 

 

“Awppaaaa” Yuta ran to Jaemin and sobbed, making the younger panic but Renjun just gestured to give in to the older.

 

 

“Yeah Yuta baby?” Jaemin asked, cringing at how he sounded.

 

 

“Loud. Swooo loud.” Yuta said and Jaemin’s fears were confirmed, his hyungs regressed.

 

 

“Let’s get you out of here okay?” Jaemin said and Yuta nodded and followed him out into the living room, holding his hand to guide the older while raising a hand to let everyone shut up.

 

 

“Awppppaaa scared!” Yuta bawled almost instantly as he saw the others in the living room and they all gasped. 

 

 

“It’s okay yuyu, they are appa’s friends. They will all go for now but we’ll see them for breakfast is that okay baby?” Jaemin asked and Yuta nodded but pouted. “Kindly check on the other hyungs, and Mark hyung, call the managers.” Jaemin said calmly and the eldest in the room (by mental age at least) did as he was told as the others scampered to check up on their hyungs.  “One of you check on Taeil hyung, please.” Jaemin said and it was Jisung who went into the previous room.

 

 

When the doors opened and panicked cries were heard, Jaemin and Mark paled as they looked at each other, it will be a long long day.


	2. Don't Cry Baby Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: We’ll find out who gets to take care of who.

 

 

\---

 

Jisung walked into the room and made a beeline towards Taeil who blinked at him then made grabby hands towards him. “Awwwpaaaaa” Taeil shouted at Jisung and Jisung sat next to the older and opened his arms. The youngest in the room looked at his hyungs with fear in his eyes.

 

 

“We have a situation at hand.” Lucas said and Jisung nodded.

 

 

“We handled this before, we can handle it again.” Renjun said as he cooed at Sicheng who was now calm and playing with the strings in Renjun’s hoodie.

 

 

“bwabwa sowwee.” Sicheng said and Renjun rubbed the back of the little.

 

 

“Why? Why is baobei sorry?” Renjun asked and Sicheng pouted.

 

“chengie shouted Juwoo.” Sicheng replied and Jungwoo looked up from the where he was nestled at Lucas’ lap and nodded.

 

 

“Juwoo ish soowee too.” Jungwoo said Lucas smiled at him.

 

“It’s okay baby, But why did you fight?” Lucas asked and Jungwoo sobbed and took Lucas’ fingers and played with it.

 

 

“Juwoo feelsh sad, not gwoanna replace Winwinie hyungie.” Jungwoo said and with that Taeil moved towards Sicheng and pulled the younger in a hug.

 

 

“Taeilie lwoves Sichengie!!” Taeil said and Sicheng pouted and hugged the Korean back.

 

 

“Chengiee lowves Taeilie.” Sicheng replied. “Bwabwa okay?” Sicheng asked Renjun who smiled.

 

 

“Of course.” Renjun smiled and then both turned to Jisung.

 

 

“Awpaaaa?” Taeil asked and Jisung nodded.

 

 

“Yes of course.” Jisung said and both Taeil and Sicheng smiled and cheered.

 

 

“We’re not mad baby okay? Go and be friends with Sicheng ge and Taeil hyung.” Lucas urged Jungwoo who reluctantly walked towards the two.

 

 

“Juwoo is soowwreee.” Jungwoo said to Sicheng who pouted but a nudge from Taeil made Sicheng smile and offered him to join their snuggle.

 

 

“Juwoo ish soowft.” Taeil laughed out and Sicheng laughed and hugged the younger tighter.

 

 

“Soowft.” Sicheng said as he rubbed his cheek on Jungwoo.

 

 

“Okay, weird but at least they calmed down.” Jisung remarked.

 

 

“Baobei, stay here while we fix you breakfast okay?” Renjun called out and Sicheng nodded.

 

 

“Ishcream awpaa” Taeil shouted and Jisung shook his head.

 

 

“No hyu.. I mean baby, we will eat breakfast but we’ll get ice cream when you all behave.” Jisung said and Lucas patted his back.

 

 

“Let’s go.” Lucas said and left the room.

 

 

\-----

 

 

Jeno knocked on the door and he opened it slowly before he entered, What he saw broke his heart as Doyoung was curled into himself and sucking his thumb as he cried silently. Jeno slowly approached the figure and called out the name softly. Doyoung blinked and looked at Jeno before returning to sucking his thumb silently as tears fell from his eyes.

 

 

“Doie?” Jeno tried again and this time Doyoung looked at Jeno and offered a hand to the younger. “Is Doie okay?” Jeno asked, voice soft and comforting as he had always did when Jaemin regressed. Doyoung shook his head making Jeno sigh. “Want to tell me what’s wrong Doie?” Jeno asked and Doyoung moved towards Jeno to burry his face on the younger’s chest but still did not talk. Jeno panicked because this was unusual, the trauma on Doyoung must be great that he can’t speak of it.

 

 

“Would Doie like to have breakfast.” Jeno asked and Doie shook his head. ‘Come on baby, you need to eat. Appa’s hungry, join me?” Jeno asked and pouted his lips which he knew Doyoung couldn’t even refuse and it seems that Little Doie can’t refuse too because the little sniffled and wiped his eyes and cheeks poorly with his clean hand and nodded to Jeno.

 

Jeno smiled and took some tissues from the night stand to properly clean Doyoung’s face, sweetly and softly like a true father to his son. Jeno had been the receiving end of Doyoung’s affection and now that the older is in need of care and affection, he would be willingly provide that.

 

When Jeno deemed that Doyoung was presentable, he gently led the little out of the room and towards the living room where Yuta was sitting on the couch unsupervised. Jeno walked and stopped in front of Yuta and then waved at him. Yuta waved back wth a smile and stood to walk over.

 

 

“Doie!!!” Yuta squeaked and the younger of the two hid behind Jeno. “Doie mwad at Yuyu?” Yuta was tearing up and Jeno wasn’t sure f he can handle two littles at this point but the arrival of Jaemin and Mark with tons of take out saved him.

 

 

“Yuyu, come here and help Appa.” Jaemin voice can be heard but he stopped as he looked at Jeno and Doyoung.

 

 

“Doie hwatesh Yuyu.” Yuta pouted as he approached Jaemin.

 

 

Jaemin locked eyes with Jeno and that’s all it took for Jaemin to understand.

 

 

“Doie doesn’t hate Yuyu okay baby? Doie is just scared just like you when you saw appa’s friends.” Jaemin explained, placing the bags on the table and sitting on the floor, tapping the space next to him for Yuta to sit.

 

 

“Not mawd at Yuyu?” Yuta asked and Jaemin shook his head.

 

 

“Go ask uncle Jeno.” Jaemin instructed and Yuta turned to Jeno.

 

 

“Unclew not mwad?” Yuta asked and Jeno shook his head.

 

 

“Can we sit down Yuyu?” Jeno asked and yuta nodded with a happy smile.

 

 

“Doie.” Yuta pointed to the space next to him so Jeno maneuvered the little to do just that. Doyoung panicked but Jeno reassured him as he sat next to the little and helped Jaemin unpack.

 

 

“You two got this? I’ll check on the others.” Mark said and made his way towards the other rooms just as Lucas, Renjun and Jisung left the bedroom. “Food’s here. Jeno and Jaemin are unpacking it, better help them before we bring out the hyungs.’ Mark informed them and the three nodded.

 

 

\----

 

Xiaojun and Chenle knocked before they entered the room and when they did, they were greeted with both Taeyong and Jaehyun crying loudly from their beds.

 

 

“Hyung?” Chenle asked and Jaehyun turned to him and ran towards the youngest and held his hand.

 

“bwabwa” Jaehyun sobbed. “hyungie cwries, not hyunies fwault.” Jaehyun said and Chenle’s eyes went wide.

 

 

“It’s okay.” Chenle wasn’t confident of his voice.

 

“Rweeally?” Jaehyun blinked at him and Chenle nodded.

 

  
“Xiaojun ge will check on Taeyong hyung okay?” Chenle said and led Jaehyun to sit on the bed and ran a hand on the little’s hair to calm him down while Xiaojun talked to Taeyong.

 

Xiaojun took careful steps towards Taeyong and once he was seated on the bed, he gently patted Taeyong’s head, making the older look at him with teary eyes. “Taeyongie?” Xiaojun asked and the little nodded and wiped the tears off of his face and sat up.

 

 

“Bwabwa. You’re hwere.” Taeyong said and Xiaojun smiled and placed a hand on Teyong’s cheek.

 

 

“Yes aegi, baba is here.” Xiaojun assured the little and Taeyong wrapped himself onto the Chinese.

 

 

“Yongie scwared, Bwabwa ish gwone.” Taeyong sobbed and Xiaojun sighed and ran his hand on his hair.

 

“No aegi, baba is not gonna leave.” Xiaojun assured him and that made Taeyong calm down his sobs and close his eyes to take a nap.

 

 

\---

 

Johnny was confused when he woke up, he eyed the two bodies next to him and raised a brow, why are they here? Where are their dads? When Kun woke up and  blinked at Johnny, he started feeling overwhelmed and started to cry. Johnny wanted to make him stop but Kun cried louder, that prompted Ten to wake up from the noise and started to cry along with Kun. The sounds gave Johnny headache and soon after, he was crying along with the other two.

 

Donghyuck, Yangyang and Hendery entered the room to find them in chaotic crying. Each member ran to get to the older, latching themselves to the littles to calm them down. Ten immediately calmed down seeing Hendery, reduced to sniffing as Hendery cradled him.

 

 

Donghyuck was pulled by Johnny who was looking for his dad. Donghyuck was confused but once he realized that Dad pertained to Mark, Donghyuck smiled and rubbed his nose on Johnny’s nose. “Markie is preparing breakfast, want to eat baby boy?” Donghyuck asked and being called like that made Johnny stop crying and nodded happily.

 

“Kun ge?” Yangyang said and Kun shook his head. “Kun baobei?” Yangyang tried again and the older nodded. “Do you know me?” Yangyang asked and Kun wiped his cheek with the back of his hand.

 

“Yangie Bwabwa!” Kun replied and Yangyang smiled and nodded.

 

 

“Very good baobei!” Yangyang praised the little. “Why are you crying Kunnie?” Yangyang asked and then sniffled.

 

 

“Jwanie scwared me.” Kun said and Johnny looked up from Donghyuck.

 

 

“Swaree Kunie gowt scwared.” Johnny said with kicked puppy face.

 

“Jwanie cwuittiee.” Ten giggled but Johnny pouted at him.

 

 

“Awm not.” Johnny said.

 

 

“Cutie!” Kun giggled and Johnny pouted.

 

 

“Awppa ish Jwanie cutie?” Johnny asked and Donghyuck chuckled and nodded.

 

“Yeah, Johnny is cutie.” Donghyuck sad and Johnny pouted.

 

“No.” Johnny replied and the others chuckled while Ten and Kun chanted cutie making Johnny flustered.

 

“Breakfast is here.” Mark called out and upon seeing him, Johnny bounded up to him and hugged him tightly.

 

“Dada!” Johnny screamed out and Mark was surprised but made eye contact with Donghyuck then sighed.

 

“Yeah, baby boy, want to eat breakfast?” Mark asked and Johnny nodded.

 

“No breakfwast for Kunie and Tennie.” Johnny pouted and Mark laughed nervously.

 

 

“Johnny baby, we got to share breakfast with your friends.” Mark said, choosing his words wisely.

 

 

“But bwullies mwe.” Johnny pouted.

 

 

“Ten and Kun called him Cute.” Donghyuck informed Mark who chuckled.

 

 

“ _Johnny is cute.”_ Mark said in English and Johnny gasped then pouted. “ _Like Blue! Blue is cute right?”_ Mark asked and Johnny smiled and nodded.

 

 

“ _Blue is cute like Jwanie”_  Johnny said and that made Mark laugh at how adorable Johnny was acting.

 

“ _Great that’s settled but I am hungry.”_ Yangyan said and Mark almost forgot that Yangyang and Hendery can speak English.

 

 

“Come on then.” Hendery said and they all left the room with their respective littles who were excited to eat breakfast.

 

 

 

\----

 

 

The living room was chaotic when all 21 where there, half of them where regressed to an age of less than 5. Mark and Lucas eyed each other and Mark sighed. “Guess the Dreamies will take care of the hyungs.” Mark announced and Lucas grinned.

 

 

“Dream man!” Lucas was happy to be called a Dream member making the others groan at the enthusiasm of the oldest.

 

 

“Louwd awppa!” Jungwoo pouted and Lucas immediately apologized and fed Jungwoo some rice and soup.

 

“Yuyu!” Taeyong called out and the little smiled and waved the older over, Taeyong immediately sat by Yuta’s back and hugged him making Jaemin cringe but they all knew Yuta and Taeyong are married since pre-debut so they can’t really tear them apart, regressed or not.

 

 

“Yongie!” Yuta giggled and Jaemin made eye contact with Xiaojun.

 

 

“At least they are tame.” Xiaojun shrugged and offered a spoonful of rice to Taeyong. “Eat aegi.” Xiaojun said and Taeyong pouted but took the food. “You too Yuyu.” Xiaojun urged and Jaemin raised a spoon for him.

 

 

“Gosh this is a reverse now.” Jaemin uttered and they heard a few groans.

 

 

“I don’t mind, I mean our hyungs took care of us, it’s about time we do.” Jeno spoke and that hushed everyone. Jeno then turned to Doyoung who was sitting next to Yuta but was still silent and not saying a word. “I just want them to get well.” Jeno said and raised a spoon to Doyoung. “Doie aegi, aaah” Jeno said gently and the little opened his mouth a bit and took the spoonful of food. “Very good aegi.” Jeno patted the boy’s head and Doyoung smiled a little and lowered his head as he chewed.

 

 

“Let’s asses the situation when our managers arrive.” Mark informed them. “I also asked them to contact Jaemin’s psychologist to check on them.” Mark added and everyone nodded.

 

 

“Each has their little associated with them?” Lucas asked and everyone nodded. “Have you tried asking them for their ages?” Lucas asked and everyone shook their heads. “I guess we better do that next.” Lucas said in finality.

 

After they had their breakfast, the little were all hyper and wanted to do a lot of things making the dorm room loud. Renjun sighed but essentially put his foot down and talked to the littles with enough authority to settle them down. They put a Disney movie on and promised the littles apple juice and pop corn later if they behave. Yuta and Taeyong were the first to settle by the couch, with Taeyong’s back leaning on the foot of the couch and Yuta sitting between his legs. Jaemin rolled his eyes at the two but if that would settle them, then so be it.

 

Johnny demanded to get his plushies and Mark had to roll his eyes but accompanied the little to get three of the toys because sharing is caring and both _Tennie and Kunnie should have cuddlies too_ , Johnny’s words. Once they were back, Johnny squeezed himself between Kun and Ten and handed each a plushie to which the tow gladly took and thanked Johnny. Donghyuck chuckled as he pulled Mark next to him but it was all good and Mark would endure this if it means helping his hyung recover.

 

Jungwoo sat next to Lucas, the little snuggling close to his caregiver and basking in the warmth Lucas radiated with. It raised no questions though because the two had been dating before the regression and it seemed normal to have them this intimate with each other.

 

 

Sicheng and Taeil sat next to each other and were pretty tame, lest for the occasional nudges and whines from Taeil when Sicheng did not give him attention. Doyoung on the other hand was a different case because he did not leave Jeno’s side and would hide behind him whenever someone approached him unless it’s Yuta, Johnny, Kun or Ten. He still did not talk even to Jeno who was worrying too much because when Jaemin regressed, he was still talking. But when Jaehyun tried to sit next to Doyoung, the older whimpered and hid on Jeno’s neck and sobbed. That prompted Jaehyun to sob as well and Chenle had to pull the little towards him to console him and assure him that Doyoung didn’t hate him.

 

 

During the course of the movie, their managers came in with Dr. Kim Hara who greeted them with a warm smile. Mark talked to the doctor and managers by the kitchen, explaining the best he could of the situation and how they haven’t figured out the clear ages of the littles.

 

“Are there any relationships that I should be aware of?” Dr. Kim asked and Mark nodded.

 

 

“Among the group, Lucas and Jungwoo are together, so I am not sure how that will play in the age regression. We do have our own relationships, not just with the littles. What I am most worried though is that Doyoung hyung is the only one who isn’t talking to anyone, even to his associated caregiver.” Mark informed them and Dr. Kim nodded.

 

 

“Thank you for the honesty Mark.” She said and turned to the managers. ‘We’ll need to asses each of their ages and the extent of their regression. But most importantly, we need to know the stressors to address them. Although they regressed at the same time, it won’t mean that they’ll progress at the same time. I will suggest to rearrangement of sleeping accommodations given this situation. Now anyone under the age of consent?” Dr. Kim asked and the managers nodded.

 

 

“There are two and we will contact them once we figure things out.” One of the manager said and Dr. Kim nodded.

 

 

‘I need a private room where I can talk to the patients with their associated caregivers. Let’s start with the least perceived damage.” She instructed and one of the managers led her to a bedroom, Taeyong’s and Jaehyun’s, while the other fetched Lucas and Jungwoo.

 

“We got through Jaemin, we’ll get through this one.” One of the managers told Mark who sighed but nodded.

 

“We’ll get through this.” Mark said with conviction.

 

 

\---

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Hi. I know that it is a little messed up with all that’s been happening with the littles but we will take a bit of it each. Just one thing is sure, Doyoung has the most damage at the moment.
> 
> Thank you for giving this story a chance.


	3. Talk to me

  


\---

 

Dr. Kim took a chair and sat on it while she waited for the first people to arrive. She retrieved her tablet to take notes and put on her professional face to meet her clients. There was a knock on the door and two faces appeared and greeted the doctor.

 

 

“Have a seat on the bed please.” She said and the two followed. ‘I am Dr. Kim Hara and have been Jaemin’s doctor when he regressed.” She introduced herself.

 

  
“I am Lucas and this is my boyfriend Jungwoo, and he regressed.” Lucas introduced himself and bowed. “Jungwoo baby, introduce yourself to Dr. Kim.” Lucas told Jungwoo who smiled at the doctor.

 

 

‘Hi I’m Juwoo.” Jungwoo said.

 

 

“Nice to meet you Jungwoo! How old are you sweetheart?” Dr. Kim Asked and Jungwoo scrunched his nose and raised three fingers. “Three? Wow Jungwoo is already three.” She remarked and it made Jungwoo smile. “How are you feeling Jungwoo?” She asked and the little hummed.

 

 

“Want cwuddlesh.” Jungwoo said and turned to Lucas who smiled and opened an arm for Jungwoo to cuddle.

 

 

“That’s sweet.” She cooed. “How did you discover the condition?” She directed the question to Lucas.

 

 

“They just returned from their concert tour and we just returned from our own promotions in china so I wanted to visit him. We got into the dorm and I knocked on their shared bedroom to find Jungwoo and the rest of the hyungs crying.” Lucas explained.

 

 

“Why are you crying Jungwoo?” She asked gingerly and Jungwoo’s face turned sour with creases on his forehead and lips turned into a frown.

 

“I.. I..” Jungwoo started to well up and Lucas rubbed his back in comfort.

 

 

‘It’s okay baby.” Lucas assured him and Jungwoo’s eyes shined with unshed tears.

 

  
‘I fweel lownely awnd Winwinie hyungie hwe .. hwe ish pwetty and juwoo cwant compware.” Jungwoo said as he looked at Lucas who gave him a reassuring smile.

 

 

“It’s okay, Jungwoo is different. You’re pretty and special.” Lucas said and hugged Jungwoo.

 

 

“Do you know why?” She asked Lucas who nodded.

 

“It may have been caused by all the backlash he got when he joined 127 and Winwin ge was withdrawn to focus on Way V.” Lucas answered truthfully and Dr. Ki m noted that.

 

 

“That is understandable. The stress and tiredness got to him and probably got triggered.” Dr. Kim informed them.

 

 

“Winwin ge slept in the same room.” Lucas informed her.

 

 

‘Ah, this is interesting. We don’t want your group chemistry to be harmed, I am briefed that you are to have a group schedule, as a 21 member unit.” She said and Lucas nodded.

 

 

“I am sure they don’t really hate each other, it’s the circumstances around them.” Lucas told her and she nodded in agreement.

 

“I believe you. Are you of legal age?” She asked and Lucas nodded.

 

 

“I am and my parents knew of my relationship with Jungwoo.” Lucas informed her and she nodded.

 

 

‘Very  well Lucas, I appreciate the honesty. Luckily, the issue could be resolved by assurance that he is not a replacement. I believe that he will recover from this much as what Jaemin did but having that stress and with a member that he associates a negative thought with would and could trigger him. I don’t want Jungwoo and Winwin to fall out because I truly feel that both of them don’t have personal grudges with each other.” She said and Lucas nodded.

 

 

“Thank you Dr. Kim.” Lucas thanked him.

 

 

“It will be okay, and with the love you are showing, Jungwoo should recover quickly.” She assured Lucas who smiled and thanked her once more before leaving.

 

 

Dr. Kim sighed, dealing with a trigger such as a bandmate is tricky and it hurts because it was not the members’ intention or fault but the situation they were at. She had her work cut out for her and when the next person came, she can’t help but smile.

 

 

“Hi Renjun, how have you been?” She asked and Renjun gave him a warm smile.

 

 

“Been well Dr. Kim.” He replied.

 

 

“Who do we have here?” She asked and Sicheng gave her bright smile.

 

 

“This is Sicheng, _Chengie say Hi to Dr Kim_.” Renjun addressed  Sicheng in mandarin and that surprised Dr. Kim.

 

“ _Hi pwetty doctor!”_  Sicheng greeted.

 

“ _In Korean baobei.”_ Renjun instructed and Sicheng pouted.

 

 

“Hello pweety doctor.” Sicheng greeted with a bow.

 

 

“You are quite the expert huh?” Dr. Kim said and that made Renjun laugh a bit.

 

 

“I guess.” He replied and nudged Sicheng who was playing with the strings of Renjun’s hoodie.

 

 

“Is he Winwin?” Dr Kim asked and Renjun nodded. “Jungwoo may have had been triggered by this boy.” Dr. Kim informed Renjun who nodded.

 

 

“They had an argument earlier.” Renjun informed her.

 

 

“Sicheng, how old are you dear?” She asked and Sicheng thought for a while and counted his fingers.

 

 

“ _one, twoo, thwree. Bwaba, what is thwree in Kworean?”_ Sicheng asked and Renjun smiled.

 

 

“Three.” Renjun told him and Sicheng turned to Dr. Kim.

 

 

“Thwree! I awm thwree!” Sicheng proudly announced that made Dr. Kim smile.

 

 

‘Very Good Sicheng!” She beamed at him. “Now can you tell me what your Baba’s name is?” She asked and Sicheng nodded.

 

 

“Bwabwa’s nwame ish _Rwenjwin”_ Sicheng butchered Renjun’s name but it was endearing.

 

“Very Good Sicheng!” She praised the little. “Do you have any idea of his triggers?” Dr, Kim asked Renjun who nodded.

 

 

“We heard them arguing about Jungwoo hyung’s replacing Sicheng ge. And perhaps it’s the distance Sicheng ge had with Taeil hyung. The two of them are dating.” Renjun informed her and Dr. Kim smiled.

 

 

“Ah, young love huh?” Dr. Kim chuckled and Renjun did as well, Dr. Kim had been monumental in his own relationship.

 

 

“I have a hunch but being separated that long and then reuniting could have triggered his regression.” Renjun pointed out.

 

 

“Taelwie hyungie ish gwoing away.” Sicheng piped up.

 

“He’s not baobei.” Renjun assured his little but Sicheng shook his head.

 

 

“How old is Taeil?” Dr. Kim asked.

 

 

“He’s 26 in Korean age.” Renjun said and Dr. Kim nodded

 

“I get the reference now.” Dr. Kim smiled and turned to Sicheng. “do you like Taeil Sicheng?” Dr. Kim asked and the little nodded.

 

 

‘Twaelie hyungie is swoft and fwunny!” Sicheng remarked and Renjun had to pet his little.

 

 

“Well you got a nice little, he’s quite a good kid.” Dr. Kim remarked.

 

“Hear that baobei, Sicheng is a good kid! Will you be a good kid to baba?” Renjun asked and Sicheng smiled and nodded.

 

 

“I’ve said this to Lucas, I don’t think Sicheng dislikes any member in particular, not on a personal level at least, but the circumstances are making it stressful for him. Sicheng used to be in a group with his beloved, and that being pulled out and far apart from him can cause loneliness.” Dr. Kim stated. “IS Sicheng unhappy with Way V?” She asked and Renjun shook his head.

 

 

“He enjoys being with the other Chinese members, but we are his brothers and Taeil hyung is more than that.” Renjun explained.

 

 

“I really admire you Renjun, you are indeed a strong character and whatever lessons you’ve learned from Jaemin’s case, have made you mature beautifully.” She said and Renjun blushed and thanked her.  “Sicheng would be like Jungwoo, it’s just loneliness which can be addressed by constant affection. What you did with Jaemin, just continue that.” She advised and Renjun nodded.

 

 

“I’ll take note of that.” Renjun replied.

 

 

“How has Jaemin been?” She asked and Renjun smiled.

 

 

“He’s been busy, and that made him a bit stressed at times but Jeno and I can handle it. He’s been really good at handling his regression and for the most part, he’s just affectionate to both of us.” Renjun beamed with pride and Dr. Kim smiled at that.

 

 

“And he’s handling his own little now?” She asked and Renjun nodded.

 

 

“He’s doing okay, but I do feel that one of these days hell regress too, I just hope he won’t do it while he’s with Yuta hyung.” Renjun confessed.

 

 

‘Yuyu hyung!” Sicheng perked up hearing Yuta’s name.

 

 

“Do you miss Yuta hyung?” Renjun asked and Sicheng nodded.

 

 

“Mwiss yuyu hyung bwut mwishh Twaelie hyungie mwore!” Sicheng remarked.

 

 

“Okay, let’s not keep you then! I’ll see you soon Sicheng!” Dr. Kim said and Sicheng stood and waved her goodbye.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I’ll break it down from the easiest down to the trickiest so please bear with me.


	4. Babies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: This is brought to you by the constant “Hi Babie!” By Taeil during his visit at the Houston Zoo.

 

 

 

\----

 

The next people that entered the room was the eldest and youngest of the group, and the combination made Dr. Kim smile as she watched them settle down on the bed.

 

 

“Hello I am Dr. Kim, what’s your name?” She smiled and Taeil’s eyes lit up and smiled at him.

 

 

“bwabwie! Twaeil Bwabwie!” Taeil responded and it made Dr. Kim laugh.

 

 

“A cute baby you’ve got here.” She remarked.

 

 

“ah, he is. I am Jisung, nice to meet you Dr. Kim.” Jisung bowed a bit and Taeil mirrored him.

 

 

“Are you younger than Renjun?” She asked and Jisung nodded. “I would need your parent’s consent as you are underaged.” She informed him and Jisung nodded. “Taeil?” She asked and Taeil pouted.

 

 

“bwabwie!” Taeil huffed.

 

“Oh, Taeil baby?” She corrected herself with a laugh and the little smiled at her. “How old are you?” She asked and Taeil raised three fingers proudly.

 

 

“Bwabwie ish thwree!” Taeil replied and that was seriously too cute for Jisung who ruffled his hyung’s hair.

 

 

“So Renjun mentioned that he is the eldest?” She asked and Jisung nodded. “And he is in a relationship with Sicheng?” She asked and Taeil nodded hearing the name Sicheng.

 

 

“Swichwengie!” Taeil was hyper and it surprised both Jisung and Dr. Kim.

 

“Well they are together as a couple.” Jisung informed her. “But they haven’t been together as in the same place together and hyung is the oldest so there’s really not so much time for them to spend together.” Jisung explained. “But as for his regression, I really don’t know what triggered it.” Jisung confessed.

 

 

“It’s okay, I have a hunch. Baby?” Dr. Kim said and Taeil nodded and smiled. “Attention. Taeil baby seems to want attention.” She informed Jisung. “It would be better if you keep Sicheng and Taeil together most of the time, then we’ll go from there.” She smiled as Jisung nodded.

 

 

“Bwabwie nwot iwn twrowblwe?” Taeil asked and Jisung shook his head.

 

 

“Taeil Baby is a very good boy! Let’s play with Sichengie?” He asked and Taeil nodded enthusiastically. ‘Say thank you Dr. Kim.” He instructed and the little bowed and thanked the doctor.

 

 

The next people that came surprised him because instead of two, there were seven. Dr. Kim recognized Mark and the younger apologized because apparently, Johnny got scared and wanted to meet her with Kun and Ten together. This made Dr. Kim laugh but agreed to meet them as a trio.

 

 

“So this is Johnny, _Baby boy introduce yourself.”_  Mark nudge the little (a giant little) who looked at the doctor reluctantly.

 

 

“Dr. Kim won’t bite, come on baby boy.” Donghyuck urged Johnny who nodded once.

 

“Hwello, I awm Jwanie.” He said timidly.

 

 

“Hello Johnny, how old are you.” Dr. Kim asked gently.

 

 

“I awm fwour.” Johnny raised four fingers up.

 

 

“Ain’t that a big boy already?” Dr. Kim asked and Johnny shook his head.

 

 

“Want plwushwies.” Johnny said and Mark handed him one.

 

 

“Even in his normal age, he’s liked plushies.” Mark explained. “This is Donghyuck, my boyfriend and we’re both Johnny’s caregivers.” Mark explained as Donghyuck greeted the doctor.

 

 

“Nice to meet you. I guess Johnny is quite a character if it means he has two caregivers.” She commented.

 

 

“He has two boyfriends, he has a lot of affection to give.” Donghyuck informed her.

 

 

“Interesting.” She mused.

 

 

“I am Yangyang, this is Kun baobei.” Yangyang introduced himself and Dr. Kim greeted back.

 

 

“Kun?” She asked and the little blinked at her and nodded once. “How old are you honey?” She asked and Kun smiled and raised three fingers.

 

 

“Kunnie ish thwree.” Kun said proudly.

 

 

“Very good Kun.” She praised the little who giggled and blushed making Johnny pout.

 

 

“Kwunnie!” Johnny whined and Kun cocked his head to the side and looked at the older. “Cwuddlesh.” Johnny made grabby hands and Kun laughed but moved to give the older a hug.

 

 

“Kun has always been the mature one among them, he is the mother.” Yangyang explained.

 

 

“much like Jisung and Taeil hyung, Kun is the eldest Chinese member and Yangyang is the youngest in their current unit at the moment.” Mark explained.

 

 

“How adorable.” She chuckled. “You two look like you are brothers.” She turned to Hendery who laughed.

 

“We get that a lot. I am Hendery and this cutie right here is Ten.” He introduced Ten who beamed a smile at the doctor.

 

 

“Oh hi Ten, how old are you?” She asked.

 

“Thwree like Kwunnie.” He replied, still smiling.

 

 

“Can I ask Johnny and Kun to smile as well?” She asked and the two smiled as well making Dr. Kim smile and her heart warm. “You three have very pretty smiles.” She remarked and the three smiled wider.

 

 

“How are you three feeling?” She asked and Johnny called Ten over, the little scooting over to cuddle with the other two.

 

“Cwuddlwes!” Johnny cheered.

 

 

“Loud!” Kun pouted.

 

 

“Cwutwie” Ten giggled.

 

 

“Do you have any idea of their triggers?” Dr. Kim asked and the four shook their heads until Yangyang got an idea.

 

 

“Kun ge is our leader, maybe it’s the pressure?” Yangyang supplied and the rest nodded.

 

 

“It could be, it is stressful.” Mark agreed.

 

 

“Perhaps.” Dr. Kim noted it down. ‘but what about Johnny and Ten?” Dr. Kim asked and Hendery sighed.

 

 

“Ten ge’s injury?” Hendery suggested and everyone nodded.

 

 

“It could be like Jaemin’s case then?” Dr. Kim asked and all of them nodded.

 

 

“Now. I want blue!” Johnny whined and Mark sighed and ruffled Johnny’s hair.

 

“We’re going to get blue a bit later okay, Dr. Kim is talking.” Mark gently reprimanded the little. ‘Be a good boy for dada okay?” He asked and Johnny nodded, hugging Ten tighter and leaning against Kun.

 

“Hweawy!”Kun whined but Johnny continued to lean in until all three littles were laughing.

 

“kwunnie!” Ten squealed and piled on top of the poor Chinese and the three looked like they were in a royal rumble match.

 

 

“Be careful baobei.” Hendery reminded the little and Ten nodded and piled on top of Johnny instead.

 

 

“Hweawy!” Johnny whined and that made Kun shimmy out and then piled on top of Johnny next to ten. “Kwunnie hwaewy!” Johnny said and Kun suddenly stopped and then walked towards Yangyang and buried his face on the younger’s chest. Yangyang patted his back and cradled the little whose body was shaking, and they heard small sobs from the little.

 

 

“Oh, he’s really sensitive about his weight and management is strict with his diet.” Yangyang informed them.

 

Ten, who was closest to Kun in Way V, both in age and intimacy, ran towards Kun and tried to hug the sobbing little. “Kwunnie nowt hweawie!” Ten said and Hendery helped Ten to sit on the bed and properly hug Kun who was still wrapped around Yangyang.

 

 

“Is Kwunnie mwad?” Johnny blinked at Mark who shook his head.

 

 

“Kunnie isn’t mad but you hurt his feelings. You should say sorry.” Donghyuck said and Johnny nodded and sat on Yangyang’s other side and tugged on Kun’s shirt.

 

 

“Sawree.” Johnny said and Kun looked at him with tear stained face, red eyes and puffy cheeks. “kwunnie nowt Hweawie.” Johnny said and Kun looked at Yangyang who smiled and nodded at his little.

 

 

“Cwan I gwet a hwug?” Kun asked and Johnny nodded. ‘Grwup hwug!” Kun giggled and pulled Ten with him as they hugged Johnny and fell into a pile on the bed.

 

 

“Okay, we add another trigger. I would need to talk to management about this diet, I don’t think it is healthy for artists such as yourselves to such stressors, especially a leader who has a lot of responsibilities.” Dr. Kim wasn’t happy,

 

 

“Thank you for looking out for our Kun ge.” Yangyang said and bowed his head, Hendery doing the same.

 

“Take care of them, affection and proper nutrition.” Dr. Kim told them and the four nodded and hauled the three out of the room, and Kun was being pulled by Johnny while Ten was hugging him and not letting go.

 

 

“Hi, sorry to bother.” Dr. Kim looked up to see a pair who looked like babies.

 

 

“It’s not a bother, hello I am dr. Kim Hara.” She greeted them.

 

 

‘I’m Chenle and this is Jaehyun.” Chenle said and sat on the bed.

 

 

‘Are you of legal age?” She asked and Chenle shook his head. “parental consent will be requested for you.” She said and Chenle nodded. “So who do we have here?” She turned to Jaehyun who smiled and greeted her.

 

“Hello I am Jaehyun.” The little spoke and both Chenle and Dr. Kim looked at him, he had perfect speech. Chenle was sure Jaehyun was still doing baby talk earlier.

 

“How old are you Jaehyun?” She asked.

 

 

“I am six.” Jaehyun replied confidently.

 

 

‘So you are the oldest, you are the hyung!” She said and Jaehyun smiled and nodded. ‘So do you know what happened to him?” She asked Chenle who shook his head.

 

 

“When I came he was already crying because Taeyong hyung was crying.” Chenle explained. “He said he did nothing wrong, maybe he is afraid of making mistakes or being blamed?” Chenle supplied.

 

 

“I can see that as a plausible cause.” She nodded. “Hooware you feeling Jaehyun?” She asked and Jaehyun thought for a while. “I’m fine. But Doie hates me.” Jaehyun pouted.

 

“Doie?” She clarified.

 

 

“Doyoung hyung, he regressed as well. Jaehyun tired to sit next to him earlier but hyung got scared.” Chenle explained.

 

 

“Oh, this is something, I need to validate this.” She told Chenle.

 

 

“I am just confused, earlier Jaehyun’s speech isn’t this straight or perfect.” Chenle told the doctor.

 

 

“It seems that his triggers aren’t as deep as the others so his progression would probably easier than the rest.” She answered. “I do have to work on the issue with Doyoung though as it seemed to be connected to Jaehyun’s triggers or the other way around.” She continued. “I don’t think Jaehyun would have a problem recovering if the rate is this fast, just guide him as he is still a child.” She reminded Chenle who understood.

 

 

“I can do that.” Chenle assured her.

 

 

“Dr. Kim, Did I do good?” Jaehyun asked and She nodded.

 

 

“You did very well Jaehyun, you are very cooperative and honest.” She said and Jaehyun’s ears turned red as he smiled, showing his dimples. “Ah, really requires validation, a not to remember Chenle.” She said and Chene nodded.

 

 

‘Thank you Dr. Kim.” Chenle smiled and bowed.

 

“Thank You Dr. Kim.” Jaehyun said as well and Chenle led him out of the room.

 

 

This is something to think about, Dr. Kim is quite intrigued with the intricacy of this case where half the group is dealing regression with various reasons and warrying degrees. It was just luck that perhaps Jaemin regressed before so the boys did know how to handle this cases. What broke Dr. Kim’s heart though is that some repressed feelings are triggering the members and this can alter not only the group chemistry but the friendship these boys have. He just hoped that everything will turn out well like what Jaemin’s case did.

 

 

\---

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> a/n: Three more cases so I hope you’ll hang in there ^^


	5. It's My turn now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: It’s been a while but here is the update.

 

\--- 

Dr. Kim looked up to see the people entering and her smile widened as she saw a familiar face. Jaemin greeted her with a wide smile of his own and even gave her a hug, prompting the little next to him to pull at the hem of his shirt.

 

“Yuyu, this is Dr. Kim. He’s touchan’s doctor. She took care of me when I was sick.” Jaemin introduced the doctor to Yuta who bowed and smiled wide at her.

 

Dr. Kim greeted and chuckled. “I see the resemblance. Such beautiful healing smiles you both have.” She remarked and Yuta giggled and thanked her. 

 

“This is Xiaojun, he’s Chinese and next to him is Taeyong, our interim leader.” Jaemin introduced the two who bowed at her before taking a seat, Taeyong immediately pulled Yuta to sit next to him.

 

 

“Oh my, you two look a like too!” Dr. Kim was amazed at how Xiaojun and Taeyong seemed related as well.

 

 

“We get that a lot.” Xiaojun replied shyly. 

 

 

“I get that they are inseparable?” Dr. Kim asked and both Xiaojun and Jaemin nodded.

 

 

“It’s how they are, 7 years of being with each other as friends, and later boyfriends, made them rely on each other.” Jaemin explained. 

 

 

“I’m sorry, can I just take a look at you four, I can’t wrap my head around the fact that you four are not even related but looked a lot like a family.” Dr. Kim expressed and both Jaemin and Xiaojun chuckled.

 

“We’re Yutae’s sons if the situation isn’t reverse.” Jaemin offered.

 

 

“I see.” Dr. Kim laughed. “before I ask about them, let me check up on you Jaemin.” Dr. Kim said and Jaemin nodded. “How have you been?” She asked and Jaemin smiled a bit.

 

 

“Been good. Not a lot of negative stress because Jeno and Renjun are helping me a lot.” Jaemin informed her and that made Dr. Kim at ease. ‘I worry though, I don’t want to regress all of the sudden when Yuta hyung is in his regressed state.” Jaemin voiced out.

 

“That will be tricky.” Dr. Kim mused.

 

“We’ll find a way to work around it.” Xiaojun said with a comforting smile and Jaemin returned it.

 

 

“So who will introduce himself first?” Dr. Kim announced and both Taeyong and Yuta raised their hands.

 

“Yuyu fwirst!” Taeyong giggled.

 

“Yongie fwirst!” Yuta said back.

 

“Together?” Dr. Kim suggested and the two laughed and nodded.

 

“I’m Yongie! Taetae! I’m fwour!” Taeyong said.

 

“Awm Yuyu awnd I awm fwour!” Yuta said after Taeyong.

 

“Very Good boys!” Dr. Kim praised them and the two smiled and hugged each other.

 

“They are very touch regressed or not.” Xiaojun chuckled next to Taeyong and ruffled both little’s hair.

 

“Do you have any ideas of possible triggers?” Dr. Kim asked and Xiaojun raised his hand. “This is not a recitation.” She chuckled and Xiaojun laughed and lowered his hand.

 

 

“Maybe Taeyong hyung is under a lot of stress. They just finished their tour amidst album promotions and the pressure of the 2019 unit debuting must have added to it.” Xiaojun shared and that was a plausible reason.

 

 

“Oh speaking off, isn’t Yuta hyung supposed to lead the Osaka unit?” Jaemin asked and Yuta perked up at the mention of his hometown.

 

“Gwoing Hwome?” Yuta asked and Jaemin shook his head.

 

“Do you want to go home Yuyu?” Jaemin asked then looked at Taeyong.

 

“Yongie cwomwing?” Yuta asked and Jaemin shook his head. “Nwoooo Want Yongie to cwome!” Yuta cried and Taeyong hugged him tightly. “Want yongie.” Yuta sobbed and Taeyong cried as well.

 

 

“Want Yuyu twoo!” Taeyong sobbed. “bwabwa nwot gwonna swepwerate ush?” Taeyong asked Xiaojun who shook his head and smiled comfortingly to the little.

 

 

“We are not going to separate you unless necessary okay baby?” Xiaojun assured his hyung.

 

“Yuyu stway?” Taeyong asked Jaemin who sighed and nodded.

 

“We’ll try to find a way out of this.” Jaemin rubbed his temples and seeing how Jaemin was uncomfortable, Yuta detached himself from Taeyong and went to kiss Jaemin’s temple.

 

“Touchan owkway?” Yuta asked and Jaemin smiled and hugged his hyung.

 

‘I will be okay as long as you’re okay.” Jaemin said and Taeyong pouted and made his way t squeeze himself between Jaemin and Yuta. 

 

“Taeyongie aegi!” Xiaojun warned but Jaemin just allowed the hyung to nuzzle Yuta’s neck and hugged him. “I don’t think it’s wise that they separate, look at them without each other.” Xiaojun exclaimed and both Jaemin and Dr. Kim laughed at the frustrations of the young man.

 

 

“It can’t be helped, little or not, they are soulmates.” Jaemin shrugged and kissed both Yuta and Taeyong’s head which earned giggles from the littles.

 

“bwabwa twoo!” Taeyong chirped and Xiaojun leaned in to kiss both of the littles’ heads to pacify them.

 

“I think Xiaojun is right, we can’t separate them. If the management is really planning to make Yuta lead an Osaka unit, I don’t think he’ll be mentally prepared for it.” Dr. Kim informed them.

 

“It’s always been them, Taeyong hyung helped Yuta hyung heal when Hansol hyung left. He learned Japanese for Yuta hyung and he listened to the worries of Yuta hyung especially his insecurities.” Jaemin told the doctor whil he ran a hand on Yuta’s hair, the little almost purred at the touch.

 

“I may not be there with them that long but I am witness to hos Yuta hyun puts Taeyong hyung first and supports him at all his endeavors. Taeyong maybe the leader of 127, but h has Yuta hyung as his pillar to ground him and remind him that he is doing a good job.” Xiaojun shared, almost tearing up remembering the times he had bore witness to their relationship.

 

“Then if this is the case then I would bring it up to management. I just met them but with what I am witnessing so far, it seems that they really are soulmates. Keep them together. I advise that you foster that love they have for each other and let it grow, if it grounded them when they are in normal headspace, then it will pull them out of this state.” Dr. Kim advised. “I may not take away the stressors because it is inevitable but if they feel insecure or worried, talk to them, help them bring it out because it would not be healthy to let them brood over it. I trust that you can do this?” Dr. Kim asked and both nodded. ‘That’s all for now.” She said and bid goodbye.

 

 

‘THwank you Dr. kwim!” The littles bowed and their caregivers led them out of the room.

 

 

Dr. Kim was touched with how Taeyong and Yuta had found their other halfs in each other, and she will do anything to keep that and nurture that.

 

The last people to meet Dr. Kim was Jeno and Doyoung, and unlike the others who were energetic as typical toddlers age, Doyoung was shy and reserved. Jeno coaxed Doyoung to greet the doctor but the little’s lip remained sealed.

 

 

“We meet again Jeno.” Dr. Kim greeted and Jeno smiled and greeted her back. “How have you been?” She asked and Jeno sighed.

 

 

“us three had been really good and we managed around Jaemin’s condition. He doesn’t regress that often, but we allow him to do so when we know it’s too much for him. It’s been really good for us three.” Jeno answered truthfully. “Doyoung hyung though, I can’t say the same.” Jeno sighed and rubbed Doyoung’s back and urged him to talk. “he’s not talking at all.” Jeno informed Doctor Kim.

 

 

“That is peculiar. Any thoughts on his triggers?” Dr. Kim asked but jeno shook his head.

 

“Hyung had always been independent and reliable. He’s not much into being pampered, he does that to his members, us dreamies more than others.” Jeno said and Dr. Kim can notice the deep rooted emotions Jeno has for Doyoung as a revered hyung. “I guess that’s the problem, he bottles his feelings inside and we can’t really tell what’s inside his mind, his walls are built that high.” Jeno supplied.

 

 

“How old are you Doyoung?” She carefully asked and the little merely looked at her and raised two fingers. “He’s the youngest.” She informed Jeno. “Can you tell me what you like to do after this Doyoung?” She asked but Doyoung just shook his head and hid his face on Jeno’s shoulder.

 

 

“He’s been like this since I found him. He was crying and it was terrible to witness, it broke my heart.” Jeno confessed.

 

 

“Chenle told me of an incident earlier.” Dr Kim said and Jeno nodded.

 

 

‘Doyoung hyung only interacts with a Yuta hyung, Johnny hyung, Kun hyung and Ten hyung, Taeyong hyung also but it’s because of his association with Yuta hyung. When Jaehyun hyung approached him earlier, Doyoung whimpered and cried. It seems that he’s uncomfortable with Jaehyun hyung.” Jeno told her and Dr. Kim nodded.

 

 

“I don’t want to assume but are they together?” Dr. Kim asked and Jeno shook his head.

 

“They aren’t together as far as I know.” Jeno answered her.

 

“Do you know if Doyoung’s feelings for Jaehyun is merely platonic?” Dr. Kim asked and Jeno shook his head.

 

 

“Not that I know of.” Jeno ran a frustrated hand on his hair. 

 

“We don’t really know a lot about Doyoung now Jeno, I understand your frustrations.” Dr. Kim said and Jeno looked at her with dead set eyes. 

 

 

“I just want to help him. He’s been helping us with everything, he’d been a good hyung to us that I just want to repay that. I can’t really know now what caused Doyoung hyung’s regression but I want to try and help him out of it.” Jeno confessed and he felt Doyoung hug him and it made him tear up. “Even in this state, hyung knows how to comfort me.” Jeno shed tears and Doyoung gently wiped them away, despite welling up himself. 

 

 

“Awpwa?” Doyoung called out and hearing Doyougn spoke for the first time made Jeno cry even more. 

 

Jeno hugged Doyoung and tried to calm himself down. “I promise I’ll do whatever it take to make you feel better.” Jeno told Doyoung who merely nodded. “I’ll do my best.” He told Dr. Kim who nodded as well.

 

“It will be hard on you Jeno, much like what Renjun had experienced with Jaemin, but I am sure you’ll overcome this.” Dr. Kim re-assured Jeno. “We don’t really have anything concrete for Doyoung but just keep on giving him love and affection. Observe his interactions with others especially with Jaehyun. Jaehyun is progressing faster than anyone and it seemed that Doyoung would be have the least rate. Don’t give up on Doyoung, that’s all I ask.” Dr. Kim said and Jeno nodded.

 

“I won’t. I promise.” Jeno said and thanked Dr. Kim before leading Doyoung out. But before they left, Doyoung took out a candy from his pocket and handed it to Dr. Kim. She felt a tug on her heart because that gesture proved how caring Doyoung truly is, that it was something innate to the boy. 

 

Dr. Kim wrapped up her session and went out to meet the managers. She discussed her findings to them and promised to provide the report and initial recommendations in three days to which the managers thanked her. She reminded them to treat Doyoung with caution as he is the most sensitive among the lot and their managers sighed but nodded; Doyougn was the least problematic of the bunch and they could depend on him so it really was a blow to them. 

 

‘Can I speak with Renjun and Jaemin before I leave? She asked and one of the managers fetched the two idols.  

 

Renjun and Jaemin were both confused but when Dr. Kim started to explain, they both understood the gravity of the situation.

 

“It will be hard on Jeno, it will cause him a lot of pain, so I want both of you to support him whenever possible. Doyoung would be the hardest to crack and I just want someone to be there to help Jeno out. Please be Jeno’s emotional support because I am sure, he’ll crack one of these days.” She informed the two who assured her that they will take care of Jeno’s wellbeing. “I’ll see you soon.” She bid her goodbye and wished that the group can survive this ordeal.

 


End file.
